


Riverdale Requests: Falice

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of requests posted from my Tumblr based on Alice/FP; Requests always open please send them in through my tumblr; found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Falice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Turning Away

FP isn’t sure why he stops for the boy; maybe it’s the terrified look on his face, or maybe the way his clothes hang off him. FP knows it’s because he reminds him of himself too much. He crouches, almost bending over to reach the kid’s height; he can’t be more then twelve.

“Hey, you okay?” He’s trying to think where he’s seen the kid before.  
“Yes sir, just looking for someone.” FP laughs.  
“None of that Sir stuff, names FP Jones, I can help you look?” He nods towards the street and holds his hand out to shake.  
“My name is Charles, I’m looking for; for Alice Smith.” He seems to change his words halfway through, his intent to say something else. FP lets it go as he takes Charles hand.

“You hungry? She’s working at Pop’s we could get a burger and wait for her to go on break? You been there before?” Charles shakes his head as they continue walking towards Chock’lit shop.  
“Where are you staying then?” Charles shrugs. Tugging himself free of FP’s hand to stare into the window of the comic shop.  
“With the Sisters. Can we look in here?” FP nods frowning at the mention of the orphanage slash church. Charles freezes for a second as the bell dings when the door opens. FP pushes him slightly over the threshold.

“Whoa they have the rest of the series!! The Sister’s only have the first two volumes!” Charles presses himself towards the glass case pointing excitedly at the comic books inside.  
“They’re also first editions, incredibly rare kid.” The guy behind the counter arches an eyebrow at Charles who backs up slightly. He turns as FP calls him over shoving three comics into his hands.  
“These’ll get by the Sister’s right? You can have some reading material if you go back.” He shrugs Charles amazed expression off after he pays for them, five bucks out of his paycheck he could manage.

“Come on she’ll be on break in a few.” He nods at the doors of the shop, holding it open as he waves to Pop Tate.  
“Hey Jones, the usual and?” FP nods, before hesitating glancing to Charles.  
“What do you want kid? A Burger?” He nods to Pop Tate after Charles confirms. He slides into a booth avoiding looking at Alice walking her way towards the counter from the other side of the shop. She pauses at the counter, kissing Hal, FP tries to hide his grimace, but not well enough as Charles points it out.  
“You know her?”  
“Yeah we used to date in high school, she just got married to her high school sweetheart.” He shrugs smiling as Pop drops their food off. Silence as they eat for the moment.

“Can you tell Alice we need to speak with her.” FP asks as shake glasses are set in front of them.  
“I thought you both would like a chocolate malt, they’re your favourite right?” Pop states and FP nods.  
“Yeah they’re-“  
“This is the best I’ve ever had! Thank you!” Charles beams nodding.  
“He uh, doesn’t get out much.” FP shrugs off Pop Tate’s concerned look.  
“I get you’re busy working with Fred but no reason to-“  
“Whoa, no, he ain’t mine.” FP puts his hand out to quiet Pop’s voice, shaking his head. Pop looks unconvinced but stays quiet as Alice appears behind him.  
“Hey FP, Pop said you wanted to-” She freezes her eyes trained on Charles.

“And who is this?” She turns to Charles slightly more, sucking in a breath before sliding into the booth next to FP.  
“I’m Charles, Charles Smith. I live with the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, I’m-“  
“Twelve years old, your birthday is March 25th.” Alice finishes her eyes not moving from his face.  
“You know why I’m looking for you?” Charles frowns, fingers twisting the hem of his hoodie sleeves around.  
“Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t visit, I-“ Charles nods pulling the malt he has over.  
“Was busy, with Hal, and adult stuff right?” Alice shoots FP a faint glare and he offers a sheepish smile.

“I had to talk to the kid since you were working, didn’t wanna just march him up in front of everyone.” He leans slightly closer, mouth ghosting next to her ear.  
“Or Hal for that matter. I’m not dumb Alice, who’s the kids dad, it sure as hell ain’t Cooper.” FP smirks watching her from the corner of his eye.

“Charles, are you enjoying your malt? Is that a chocolate one? Strawberry is my favourite..” Charles scoots closer to the table, gripping the glass with both hands.  
“Chocolate malts are my favourite, the Sister’s only let us have vanilla ice cream; and only when we’re good.” Alice nods. FP can see her track the comic books to the side of the plates at the edge of the table.  
“Comics? Do the sisters let you read those?” Charles cringes back slightly, nervous.  
“No, they said comics aren’t good for our education, unless they’re the bible ones.” He nods to himself and Alice swallows. FP watches her hand shake as she reaches over the table for Charles’ hand.  
“You don’t have to go back there Charles. You can stay with me, if you want.” FP doesn’t say anything and neither does Alice as his hand snakes around her arm, fingers slotting into hers to comfort her. Charles’ grips her hand.  
“You won’t leave me there again?” Alice shakes her head.

“Now, there’s someone I want you to meet.” She smiles nervously, stepping from the booth, away from FP who nods to Charles as he rushes towards Hal. Alice catches his arm, rolling her eyes.  
“Look at that your hair in your face, just like your father.” She turns back to the table, pulling the comic over towards her. Her other hand holding onto Charles, FP isn’t sure if its to keep him from running or to keep herself grounded.  
“Thank you FP.” He nods, once again watching Alice walk away, walking back to Hal; once again with his heart firmly between her hands.


	2. Snakeskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice tells FP about Charles when she gets back from the Sisters

The midnight Club doesn’t meet. They don’t talk, barely even glancing at each other in the hallways. Still FP is grateful Fred refuses to back down from their friendship.  
“Hal said Alice is back next week. He’s extremely;” He rolls his eyes. “Excited she’s back from visiting her Aunt.” Fred sighs, leaning against his locker. FP doesn’t turn nodding as he keeps his gaze on the poster across the hall. He knows the few Serpent’s in the halls are watching him, they’ll judge him regardless but he prefers to keep Fred out of it.  
“You hear the rumors about why she left yeah?” Fred questions and FP nods a fraction.  
“Hal knocked her up and he refused to keep it right? Forced her to go to some church or something. Always knew there was something off about that guy.” Fred shakes his head looking up as the bell rings.

“See you.” FP nods as Fred turns towards the locker rooms. FP huffs, hand drifting out to let his fingers catch on Alice’s unused locker. He eyes the Serpent that moves forward from the corner of his eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“She’s back at her trailer, Cobra told me she’s been holed up there all day since five am. Hal either got the dates wrong or she lied to him on purpose.” FP nods, hand clapping against the Serpent’s back.  
“You let us know if we need to step in yeah?” FP nods, stepping towards the front doors, and towards his motorcycle.

He taps on the door of her trailer. Waiting; holding his breath.  
“Alice Smith you open this door or so help me I’ll get the entirety of the Serpents to-“ His anger melts as she opens it, her jacket draped around shoulders.  
“Alice what happened?” He asks stepping into the main room, her mother’s gone, not a surprise; he’s far more shocked when she pulls him away from his path to the couch and back to her room.  
“The rumors at school,” She starts and FP quiets her with a hug as she sniffles into his shoulder.  
“They’re rumors, don’t mean nothing you don’t want ‘em too.”  
“About me being pregnant..” She continues blundering over his voice, he quiets as she speaks.  
“It was true. Hal; that big fight we had at Homecoming;” She shakes her head.  
“I didn’t-“ FP starts before she glares cutting him off.

“That you saw; he didn’t want me to keep it, said he’d set up an appointment for me to; to get rid of it.” She spits sneering at the floor.  
“That’s what Hal said, barely even gave me another option. I knew I couldn’t, I couldn’t kill him.” She breaks off sobbing and FP pulls her against his chest again.  
“Hey it’s okay, the kids okay yeah? With the sisters right?” She nods and he rubs circles on her back as they sit on her bed.  
“You’ll be back in school in a few days, he’ll get adopted; go to some fancy family in the Northside and get everything he wants handed to him.” He nods trying to get Alice to smile; he counts her tears stopping as a victory.  
“You and Hal can go about your life together, and no one will be any the wiser you two are parents.” Alice shakes her head.  
“Hey.” FP catches her chin shaking his head.

“Don’t think like that, no one will judge either of you, Hal wouldn’t let them besmirch you or his own name. ‘Specially not with his kid on the line. I’m sure whatever family he goes to will love to let you two visit. Can’t imagine any parents not letting the kid get to know where he comes from.” He offers, alarmed when Alice starts to cry. He scrambles slightly, hands nervously fluttering around her, unsure if he should pull her close again.  
“Alice, sorry I thought that would help? What can I do?” Alice just shakes her head, hands curling against FP’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” She shakes as she apologizes over and over, FP stays quiet, trying his best to keep himself tethered to the reality he’s just her friend. Alice seems to have ceased sobbing; FP tries to maneuver her to sit more on the bed instead of his lap where she had seemed to gravitate towards to. He reminds himself she’s with Hal; she’d just had his kid, against his wishes. No matter how much he hated Hal he’d go along with whatever Alice asked; he always would. It’s why he stops his attempts to move her, hands smoothing down her hair and back as she curls onto his lap stifling sobs.  
“I didn’t want; he’s just a baby; Hal didn’t see Charles as anything more than a mistake.” She sobs openly again and FP cringes looking helplessly at the ceiling. 

“Alice, sweetheart, it’s alright, Charles, he’ll know you loved him. You were just doing what was best. Being a teenage mother, living on the Southside not a good environment for him, let alone you. Stay with Hal, you can visit Charles until he finds a home.” FP hates himself as he keeps paving the pathway back to Hal. Alice sniffles nodding into his shoulder, he continues to stroke her hair.  
“There we go. You can keep going. Live, for him. He wouldn’t want you to stop everything for him. He’d understand. He’ll understand when he’s older, when you can explain.” FP nods pulling his head back so he can look at Alice as she nods with him. She swallows about to say something before she bites her lip and shakes her head, FP’s hand brushes her cheek, nodding, offering a soft smile, hoping she understands he wants to hear her talk. Her face returns to the crook of his neck and he relishes the comfort.

“I’m so sorry; I should have-“ He doesn’t let her apologize further, lips pressing against hers faintly as he hisses a breath out to quiet her. He keeps their foreheads pressed together for a moment after the barely there kiss, the faintest reminder of what they could have been.  
Her voice is barely above a whisper; he feels it on his neck more that hears.  
“He’s yours.”

“I’m sorry.” They speak at the same time, both moving to step away while the other tries to keep them from fleeing. She kisses him again, more forceful compared to his ghosting. He slackens his grip for a second, catching his breath is all she needs to vanish, to retreat from the Southside.

The Midnight Club do not speak to each other. They’re not supposed to look at at each other and FP pretends he doesn’t feel Alice’s gaze as he grows into his snakeskin as she sheds hers.


	3. Image Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles looks more like FP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written pre-season 3

Betty stares frowning at the photograph of the boy, he looks nothing like Chic, his hair is curly at the ends; it brushes against his neck. It’s not sandy blonde, despite the lighting, no odd shadows to make his hair as dark as it appears, probably black judging by the fade on the photograph, his skin is pale his eyes looking nervously at the camera. Betty squints; something about his face looks to familiar she looks back up to the sister.  
“You’re sure this is Charles? Charles Smith?” She repeats, slowly, waiting for the Sister to remember the photographs got mixed up.

“Of course, I never forget one of the kids, such a sweet little boy, so kind, he always wanted to help us.”  
She smiles fondly. She lets them peer over the file for the next few minutes, Betty sneaks photographs of it on her phone, she slips the photo into her sleeve. 

Betty and Jughead leave, photo clutched in Betty’s hand. She let’s Jughead take it, he squints too. They pause sitting on an old bench to stare at the worn photo, both frowning over it and covering different parts of the photograph trying to figure out what he might look like older. What he might look like now.  
“There’s no way his hair could have gone from basically black to that blonde right?”  
“Maybe he bleached it? Or does it look natural?” Jughead asks and Betty shakes her head.  
“It would be obvious if he bleached it, plus his hair, it’s completely straight.”  
“It’s also pretty short, that would take away some of the curl you know.” He laughs a little nudging her, she smiles halfheartedly pulling the picture over to herself.

“He looks familiar to me, but not like my mom, it’s like I’ve seen him before but-“ Betty frowns when Jughead pulls up a photo on his phone, it’s a picture of an old photo probably from a family album, it’s a young boy, maybe a year older than Charles was in the photo the sister’s gave them. Betty chokes a little, looking at the image on Jughead’s phone, it’s almost Charles staring back at her, grinning, having caught a fish.  
“Jug, who is that?” His gaze flickers back from both images.  
“Jug?”

“My dad, from when he and Mr. Andrews went on a fishing trip to Sweetwater and-“  
“Oh my god Jug.” They look to each other and then back to the photos.  
“We have to tell my mom.” Betty swallows.  
“And my dad. Come on.” Jughead pulls Betty from the bench and she swallows before tightening her ponytail.

Jughead knocks, it’s more of a courtesy, but he waits until the door opens before stepping in. Betty waves.  
“Hey Mr. Jones we wanted to-“  
“FP, please Betty.”  
“Dad who is this?” Jughead cuts in between the pleasantries, shoving the photo of Charles towards him. FP takes it, squinting and arching his eyebrow.  
“An old photo of me? Did your mom dig this up for you?” He turns his head towards Jughead who’s eyes narrow.  
“His name is Charles Smith.” FP doesn’t react, handing the photo back towards Jughead.  
“Do you think he has something to do with this town?”  
“He goes by Chic.” FP nods, eyebrow’s furrowing slightly.  
“Your brother?” He puts his hand out looking back at the photo and up to Betty, frown lines increasing before he swallows and sighs as he shakes his head.  
“I guess our next stop is yours then?” He gestures to Betty who nods. 

They’re huddled around the door, Betty almost nervous about opening her door.  
“Hey wait.” FP plucks the photo from her hand.  
“Might be a little more convincing.” Betty sighs pushing open her door.  
“Mom, we need to talk.” Betty turns nodding to her mother who shoots an unimpressed glance at both Jones’s  
“Do they, need to be here?” She drawls and FP’s lip curls up shoving the photo in her face.  
“Do I? Or is this another homecoming conversation?” He hisses as Alice steps backward.


	4. Image Search pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> image search pt 2

Alice steps back, ripping the photo from FP’s hand.  
“You don’t get to-“  
“You really gonna try to tell me I don’t belong in this conversation? He sure as hell doesn’t look like a Cooper.”  
“Oh I guess we’re getting right to the elephant in the room then.” Jughead mumbles to Betty as they watch their parents circle each other.  
“It’s none of your concern FP, this is-“  
“Like hell it ain’t my concern, you want to tell me why you let some fake murderer into your house when he’s claiming to be your son, who isn’t even Hal’s kid. You’d have to be blind to look at that photo and see it. No wonder he hates his guts. It’s a wonder-“  
“Hal doesn’t know.” Alice snaps at him.  
“Well apparently no one besides you did until about an hour ago, now we got that outta the way. Please, what the fuck is going on. Don’t lie to me Smith, I know you too well for that.” Alice cringes turning her attention to where Betty and Jughead stand.

“They’re not going to be here for-“  
“We are.” Betty glares at her and Alice sighs shaking her head.  
“Alright, sit.” She gestures to the couch, and retreats into the kitchen.  
“Alice we don’t need fucking tea and cookies, we need answers!” Betty watches as her mother finishes pouring coffee, she turns to the cabinet next to the TV pulling out a bottle of spirits and pouring a shot into her own cup of coffee.  
“Where do I start then?”  
“The beginning?” Jughead prompts.  
“Well you see, when a man and a woman-“  
“Oh my god you know what he means.” Betty groans. FP brushes the smirk he has off his face.  
“Well when the midnight club formed…”

“Wait you and Fred kissed?” Alice turns from her story to nod at Betty.  
“We were young, attractive and in the same room, what did you want us to do?”  
“Not each other.” Jughead scoffs and FP narrows his eyes.  
“Continue please.”  
“There’s not much to say. I found out I was pregnant and then decided the best course of action was to convince your father;” She gestures to Betty who raises an eyebrow.  
“That it was his, I had no idea he’d be so against it, so I went to stay with the Sister’s of Quiet Mercy, had Charles, and came back like nothing happened.”  
“So you used dad to get out of the Southside? Do you even have feelings for him? Or him for that matter?” She waves her hand in FP’s direction. FP smirks at Alice.  
“Well do you Cooper?”  
“What I feel doesn’t mean anything nor does it concern any of you.”  
“So that’s a yes.” Betty states and Alice glares at her.

“This is not a conversation you need to be involved in. You’re just here because-“  
“Jughead and I share a brother. And you’re telling me it doesn’t matter.”  
“Well that’s not really an issue right now is it?”  
“What is then? You and FP hooking up in high school? The fact that my brother is apparently a murderer? That we helped him cover it up?”  
“I’m a little more concerned about the fact my girlfriend and I share a brother? And that you two have apparently, met up, shall we say; while we’ve been dating. That’s a little uncomfortable to think about.”


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice tells FP instead of Hal at Homecoming

“Listen FP, don’t freak out-“  
“That’s not how you start whatever this conversation is.” He watches Alice fidget with the hem of the bright pink shawl she wears.  
“I’m pregnant.” FP nods.  
“Well have fun playing house with Cooper then. You needed something else?” His hand brushes back against his neck as Alice nods to the doorway. He sighs swallowing nodding to the hallway as they both walk out.

“Well what do you want to do?” FP looks up the hallway nervously, before he twists on his heel and does the same up the other end. He’s looking out to make sure no one is listening Alice thinks.  
“What do you mean what do I want to do?”  
“Just that? Do you want to be a teenage mother? From the southside? You wanna raise a kid over there? Listen, Alice, we all know how much you want to escape. It’s up to you if you do.”  
“So you won’t help then.” She snaps and FP steps closer hand gripping hers.  
“I’ll do whatever you decide. Whatever you think is best.” He kisses her cheek and retreats back towards the dance.

Alice stares after him, before her stomach recoils and she vomits into the trashcan. She can feel someone’s hand on her back and the other one pulling her hair away. She shivers and feels whoever it is draping something around her shoulders. She sighs standing up, shaking and trying her best to smile.  
“I’m fine really. Just the punch was spiked.” Hermonie raises an eyebrow at her and shakes her head.  
“Come on Alice, really? Like Penelope would allow alcohol within ten feet of the school. You figure out your issue?” She hints nudging Alice’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I have it all sorted for the moment.” She nods at looks past Hermione watching Hal move around the dance floor greeting everyone. 

“And everyone talks about me being out of it, by dating Hiram, here you are, a Southsider, cozying up to Hal Cooper, the most Northside Northsider to ever exist. You’re on a whole other planet.”  
“Not like anyone else will help.” Alice shrugs her off.  
“Hey I offered to drive you to Centerville, they have that new clinic there. And Fred offered you a place to stay if your mom even noticed anything happening. Don’t turn us away because he’s not helping you.”  
“He doesn’t know the full story. And I’m planning on keeping it that way.”  
“Who doesn’t know what?” Tom peers around the lockers; hand wrapped around Sierra’s waist.  
“Told you someone was out here.” She smiles smugly and he sighs waving her off.

“FP doesn’t know.”  
“Oh he knows he knocked you up. Freddie told him, came to him all riled up that FP was gonna end up like his dad and he spilled it all.”  
“Why are we all out here?” Fred asks, FP trailing behind him.  
“Alice threw up cause someone spiked her punch.” Hermione states.  
“Yeah, I’m fine though, got it out of my system.”  
She lies opening her eyes to see FP glaring at her; the rest of the midnight club having vanished.  
“You’re drinking spiked punch? That’s the lie you’re going with. You really think Pen’s would allow that at homecoming?” Alice rolls her eyes hands drifting to the Serpent jacket that suddenly covers her shoulders.  
“Here.” She moves to hold it out to him and he smirks shaking his head.  
“Can’t have my girl getting cold now can I?” He eyes her as she looks back to the dance.  
“Do you want to?” She shakes her head stepping back as FP links their hands.

“Where to then?”  
“Your place?”  
“You sure, my dad’s probably home-“  
“Better than my family.” Alice grimaces; he nods walking with her outside.  
“Do you want me involved?” Alice turns to him when he asks.  
“Of course; just figured you’d be too busy with school or the Serpent’s to bother. Seemed like a better idea to con Hal Cooper.”  
“Really Alice, you a Cooper?” He snorts.

“I can see it now, you in some gaudy pink apron, three kids running around you while you try to cook dinner, Hal coming home from a long day at the paper grumbling about how horrible the world is.” He laughs more clearly enjoying his piss take on her future when she shoves his arm.  
“You a Jones;” She smiles with venom.  
“Just going to spend your days drinking and running drugs for your gang; just like your dad.”

“Come on Alice that ain’t fair.” His hand tangles with hers.  
“I actually have to take care of you now. Can’t be running drugs and drinking when I actually have a family to take care of.”  
“If you go soft on me now FP Jones I swear..” She smiles, face slightly pink as she threatens him.


End file.
